Valentines Week
by Redfaerie
Summary: Roxas has NO luck with dating and is ready to give up.Demyx's solution:challenge him to go on 7 different dates,1 a day for the week until Valentine's day.Now he's up for a crazy week full of mishaps and mayhem,and a redhead from date 1 that won't go away


**Hello! Redfaerie here! And welcome to my first ever dip into the AxelXRoxas fandom! I feel sooooo bad posting this when I have other things that I haven't updated in almost a year, but I'm really much more diligent an author! Anyways, this was supposed to be a Valentines Day oneshot, but it got longer than expected. So I'm posting the first chapter now and will make it a multichapter fic. **

**I hope you guys enjoy my first KH fic! Look for more in the future! And as always, READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

** Chapter 1

* * *

**

~*~*3*~*~

Roxas Strife was not happy. This could have been for many reasons however. For example, it could have been because his sickeningly sweet, heart-shaped pancakes were luke-warm, or because the blinking heart-lights strewn festively around the small cafe were starting to annoy him, or perhaps because it was the third time that "Stupid Cupid", had played over the speakers, the beginnings of a headache slowly clawing at his skull.

Of course, it could also have had something to do with the fact that he had, no less than an hour ago, kissed his most recent attempt at a Valentine goodbye- in the most figurative sense possible. Because Roxas Strife, along with never having had a Valentine, also happened to have a notoriously bad record when it came to dates. He had just the slightest suspicion that the two were linked...just an inkling really...

But either way, horrible dating record or not, he'd been persistent, refusing to give up hope. Especially with Valentine's Day right around the corner. Because just once, he wanted to be included in the festivities. To waste his money on flowers and overpriced chocolate and have someone do the same for him. And more importantly, more than anything else, to find _the one_. Someone that would make him feel all warm and snuggly and loved, and on more than just that one special day. And it was for that reason that he'd continued to go on date after date, adding to his list of failed attempts, his most recent being with a man named Xigbar.

It actually hadn't been so bad until the man had started talking about his extensive gun collection; Polishing guns, loading guns, _naming _the things. Asking Roxas back to his place to look at them, his eyes ablaze with weapon-induced passion. It was then that Roxas had felt it a good time to leave, discreetly depositing some money on the table before his excusing himself to the bathroom. The window had been rather small, but he'd somehow fit through, though looking back it, it probably hadn't been his wisest move. After all, of all the people to run out on, he probably shouldn't have chosen the one with a fascination for firearms.

Demyx, apparently, had yet to consider this, seeing as he was currently laughing his ass off across the table. Full-out laughing, complete with near-tears and a hand that kept slapping the table, which wouldn't have been quite _as_ bad except he'd apparently forgotten about the cookie he was holding. Poor cupid's head hadn't stood a chance, now laying scatters across the glossy, polished surface, an array of crumbs and pink sprinkles.

"Seriously?! The window?!" His words were slightly incomprehensible between his bouts of laughter, but Roxas managed to make them out. His frown deepened.

"It's _not _funny!"

"Sure it is!" - More laughter- "God! I thought they only did that in movies!"

"In chick-flicks maybe", Roxas grumbled, shoving a piece of poorly-heated pancake in his mouth. On his plate, his heart stared up at him forlornly, a large chunk missing from the middle. Very slowly he was working his way up in something resembling a zig-zag pattern, his heart beginning to appear cracked. Probably not what they'd intended when they'd started the promotion, but either way...

Demyx took a breath, wiping at his eyes, biting his lip against the chuckles that Roxas could see, straining to escape. The effort was appreciated though...kind of.

"You know, the wasn't quite the reaction I was going for." His tone was flat, his expression less-than-amused. Demyx, however, could have cared less.

"Sorry dude, but come _on_. The window?" He shoved some of the cookie in his mouth, devouring poor Cupid's exposed neck and shoulders. "That's priceless!" He paused to finish Cupid off, his face taking on an unusually thoughtful expression. "Oh, and that chick-flick remark hurt no one but yourself."

_Yeah, well lets see you think up something clever while suffering from holiday-induced __depression. _

He didn't say it though. Instead he just sent his friend another withering glare, the likes of which was ignored, just like the rest. Instead, Demyx moved right along to licking pink frosting from his fingers without so much as a waver in his cheerful demeanor. When Roxas remained quiet however, his face softened somewhat into an expression of concern.

"Oh come on, so it was one bad date? Just laugh it off and move on."

Laugh it off.

Move on.

He said it so simply. As if he could seriously just move on _again_, after failing for the third time. That week. It just wasn't that easy. It wasn't as if he was specially attracted to Xigbar, as if it'd been love or anything like that. No, his heart was still fully intact, and other than the embarrassment of his rash actions this date hadn't been any worse than any other; In fact it'd gone better than some. But his whole, un-cracked, heart _was_ hurting, slowly sinking to the pit of his stomach with the pain of yet another failure. Weighted down with the slow realization that maybe he wasn't meant to find love after all.

It was a horrible lonely thought, made worse by the holiday approaching in just a week.

"It's just...depressing, I guess." He replied. His elbow was on the table, his head propped in his left hand. The right one was busy stabbing his fork into the pancake repeatedly, multitudes of small punctures forming among the damaged heart.

Demyx watched this in a somewhat shocked silence, blinking. It wasn't until the stabbing became considerably more violent that he took action, grabbing Roxas's wrist.

"Hey! Hey! Rox! Rox, chill!"

Roxas blinked, sighing, before leaning back in his chair. He wasn't pouting. Oh no. Because that would be unmanly. His face was merely crinkled into an expression on displeasure that might have _somewhat, _in _someway_ pouty. But it more definitely was not a pout.

It was pretty cute though.

Sighing too, though his was more exasperated, Demyx carefully slid the fork from Roxas's grip, taking care to slide the knife across the table as well.

"What's the big deal?" He asked, once all silverware was out of reach. "So things with this guy didn't click. Why does that warrant the gory death of what looked like a perfectly good pancake?"

He sent a sorrowful glance towards the poor food. It seemed to whimper up at him from the plate, and he had the sudden urge to put it out of it's misery.

"I'm giving up." Roxas declared suddenly.

"What?"

"This whole dating thing." He narrowed his eyes, reaching somewhat determinedly across the table for his now-cold food. No dice; Demyx saw it coming and moved it swiftly out of reach. "It's no use. I mean, honestly. If I was going to find someone don't you think I would have by now?"

It wasn't like he wasn't putting himself out there.

"Oh come on Rox, melodrama much?"

He pinned him with a glare.

"I'm not being melodramatic." He snapped, "I've had to have gone on a million dates, with guys, girls...Marluxia..." He added, his tone accusing.

"Hey, that was not my fault."

"You set me up with him!"

"Yeah, but you saw him first! You saw the hair! And the shirt! And the glitter!"

"Not the hot pants! I hadn't seen the hot pants!"

"Neither had I!"

"Yes you had!"

"Well fine...maybe...I dunno! My mind blocks out traumatic events!"

"If only mine would...."

Marluxia had been a rather...interesting experience...having taken place two dates before Xigbar. The details were fuzzy, a whir of glitter and spandex that had somehow encompassed glass slippers, a llama and several Barbara Streisand ballads. All in all it was a night best forgotten, that was horrifyingly impossible to forget.

"Your traumatic dating history aside-", Demyx began, using his pilfered silverware to cut into the stolen food. There was no point in the letting the thing have died in vain after all. He pointedly ignored Roxas's angry glare. "- I really don't think giving up is the answer. After all -" He paused to stuff a bit of cold – yet tasty- pancake in his mouth. "- You're still a young, attractive, reasonably well-tempered individual. I refuse to believe there's not _someone_ out there _somewhere_ that you'll mesh with... And not in that disgusting, literal, way, like in high school...With Namine, when your braces got all hooked...And right after lunch...That was.....That was just all bad...Remem-"

"Yes!" He snapped loudly, drawing the attention of the other customers. That is, the ones that hadn't already been attracted by his vicious pancake stabbing or their arguing about hot pants. As was usual, the two of them had managed to cause somewhat of a scene, though unlike some of Demyx's other friend Roxas didn't relish in it. Actually, as he noticed the eyes on him, the ears carefully tilted in their direction, he found himself slipping somewhat self-consciously down into his seat. Leaning forward, his elbow propped on the table once more, he splayed his finger out over his face, trying desperately to burrow away into his palm.

"Yes", he repeated, much quieter now, his ears burning. " I remember."

Unfortunately. That had been one of his very first attempts at true love, back in his Freshman year. He'd had the biggest crush on a pretty girl named Namine from art class, and though it had taken half the year, he'd finally worked up the courage to tell her his feelings. Miraculously, she'd liked him too, and had accepted his invitation to eat lunch together. He'd been floating on a cloud until then, so much so, that by the end of lunch, he'd spontaneously swooped down and kissed her.

Which would have been a lot more fun and romantic if they both hadn't had braces at the time. Braces which had clacked together painfully before interlocking and refusing to let go, keeping their mouths hooked together. Not to mention the fact that neither of them had very good breath, and there was chewed food trapped in the metal. They'd gone to the nurse's office, and were lucky enough that she could get them freed without the aid of an orthodontist, but Roxas hadn't been able to look at Namine for a month. They did get around to talking again eventually, but Namine had moved on by then, dating some guy named Riku, and while the two of them grew to be incredibly close friends, she remained the beginning of his continuous stream of disastrous relationships.

Frowning, he parted his fingers, turning his gaze back to Demyx.

"Namine, Marluxia...Xigbar... How can you remember all of this and _still_ tell me to keep with it? Seriously?"

"Because it's love" He replied simply, shoving more pancake into his mouth, half of the heart now gone. "It's supposed to be a little difficult."

"Difficult", Roxas replied dryly, reaching across the table and stealing Demyx's drink. "Not impossible."

"And it's not."

"I beg to differ."

"Beg all you want", he shot back, his grin turning mischievous, "Maybe it'll help. Some guys find it hot." Insert eyebrow wiggle here.

Groaning again, Roxas wiped his hand across his face, frustrated, and infinitely envious of Demyx's mastery over his facial hair. Roxas could raise his brows in surprise, but Demyx could rise one, then the other, then make them do a little dance. Some people found it charming. Most found it amusing. Roxas just found it irritating.

Opening his mouth, he was about to reply, to no doubt shoot back some sarcastic remark, but Demyx beat it to it.

"One more week!"

He blinked, confused.

"What?"

"This dating thing. Stick with it for anther week, just one. Go on a many dates as possible, live it up, and if you're still alone come Valentines Day I'll concede."

"Concede?'

"I'll let you quit."

Roxas was quiet, searching Demyx for some sign of trickery or deceit, draining his drink down to half. There was none.

"So...I just have to date."

"Yup."

"Just for a week."

"Yep"

"And when I'm alone on Valentines Day-"

"_-if_ you're alone."

"Fine, if. _If_ I'm alone on Valentines Day, you'll shut up and let me quit."

"Yep."

"Really?"

"Really. You can drop out of the dating scene like an unfortunate skydiver, splattering down onto the pavement of loneliness without the parachute of love. And I wont say a word to stop you"

He said this all with a cheerful grin and a few exaggerated hand motions that had the deal pretty much sealed up. Anything to end the torture...

"Alright."

Demyx's smile broadened.

"Great! There's just a few conditions! First-"

"Hold up! I never agreed to _conditions_."

Demyx just disregarded the argument, dismissing it with a wave of his hand.

"Oh relax. They're nothing major. Just a few minor details really. Just two things." He held up his hand. "One." He began, putting down our of his fingers so that only one remained. "These seven dates-"

"Seven?"

"Yep." He nodded. "One per day. Anyways, these seven dates have to come from unusual places- Oh don't give me that look! I don't mean from like a gay strip club or anything."

"May I remind you of Marluxia?"

"Okay, okay. Scarred by glittery, golden, hot pants. Got it. But really, when I say unusual I just mean, you know, places you wouldn't normally go."

"And we have this rule...?

"Because whatever you're doing now, wherever you're finding people, obviously isn't working for you." He shoved the final piece of pancake in his mouth, chewed, and swallowed with a smile. "What could it hurt?"

Roxas nodded slowly, trying to comprehend what he'd just agreed to, and trying to figure out just how it'd happened. How he'd gone from discreetly escaping one disastrous date, being fully committed to giving up, to agreeing to a week long marathon of what was sure to be perpetual embarrassment.

Well...either way...

"What if I can't get a date? You know, for every day."

At this, Demyx just smiled. "Oh you will." After all, _getting_ dates had never been Roxas's problem. "I'll even help you out with the first one."

"Help me out?" He wondered, skeptical. "Help me out...how?"

"I'll set you up for date one!" Demyx was beaming now, practically bouncing "I just thought of it now! Like, right this second! It's great! "

"Um...what?"

"Axel!"

Roxas blinked.

"Like...on a car?"

What the fuck was he supposed to do with that?

"He has a car."

"He?"

"Yeah, he's a friend of mine. I don't know why I never thought of it before. He's really cool, he'll freaking love you!"

Roxas blinked. Apparently something about about his expression looked disbelieving, because Demyx continued.

"Really! I should have thought of this years ago! You guys were made for each other! I'm gonna go call him right now!"

Grabbing Roxas's wrist, he pulled the younger boy up.

"Quick! To your destiny!"

And with that, he tugged Roxas through the cafe doors- Each door a curvy, curly, half a heart made of wrought iron, perfect for it's current Valentines theme, to the sound of applause from the customers behind them. Internally, Roxas felt himself cringe, developing a sudden affection for the one couple making out in the back, blissfully ignoring him.

~*~* 3*~*~

Roxas groaned, trying to comb his hair down across his forehead. The blonde locks seemed to have other ideas, however, as they rebelliously stuck up into the air, refusing to be tamed. Eventually he just gave up, shaking his hair out and moving onto finding a nice shirt. Maybe the silk button down one in blue...he'd been told that one looked good, that it complemented his yellow hair and brought out his eyes.

Then again...it had been Pence who'd told him that, and the boy had a somewhat unreliable, straight-guy fashion sense. He'd once seen him walk out of the house in a long-sleeved band tee and plaid shorts thinking he was the hottest thing alive.

His relationship with Olette, while baffling, had worked miracles...But still, he was wary...

Still...he didn't have much else to go by, and so, desperately hoping Olette would have said something by now, should Pence have been wrong, he slipped into the shirt, swiftly doing up the buttons. After adding a pair of black jeans, he stepped back, examining himself in the mirror. He looked good, he supposed. He was a little too thin, his eyes were a little too big, but other than that he didn't really have anything to complain about.

Maybe he'd look better if he was smiling. Probably. But he continued to frown at himself in the mirror, fussing a bit more, trying to look nice and pissed off that he had to.

It was one thing to spend time worrying over your appearance for someone you liked, someone you were trying to impress. But he wasn't. Not really. After all, he had no reason to want to impress this Axel guy. He was just someone Demyx had set him up with, and Roxas fully expected the night to end horribly, wrought with one disaster or another. He could never predict exactly what the disaster might be, but experience had taught him that there would be at least one.

So no. He had no reason to look good, to try and impress this guy, because nothing was to come of it. This was just one, surely miserable night that he would endure for the grand prize: Demyx's silence.

Sadly enough, it was worth it.

And yet, for some reason unknown to him, Roxas couldn't help but feel the slightest glimmer of something other than dread. Something that felt suspiciously like butterflies, like nervous excitement building in the pit of his stomach, and it was that one strange feeling that had him running his fingers through his hair once more, checking his deodorant, and sending himself one last look in the mirror, attempting to smile, before he left the house.

Because despite it all, though he'd never admit it, a small glimmer of hope had survived through his cynicism. And somewhere, deep down, he was looking forward to the night, to meeting this friend of Demyx. His friend had claimed this Axel guy would love him, been positively convinced that he was the person Roxas had searched for.

Would he really be?

Biting his lip, he slipped out the door, locking it behind him before sliding the small, gold, key into his pocket, and heading off to meet Axel.

~*~*3*~*~

* * *

**Whoo! So there it was! I hope you guys liked it! I have plans for soe other AxelXRoxas fics, but I'm determined to finish some of my other ones first. Wish me luck. But just so you know, here are some KH pairings that I support:**

**AxelXRokas (Obviously! )**

**DemyxXZexion**

**SoraXKairi**

**RikuXNamine**

**SoraXRiku ( I don't see myself writing it though. ) **

** Anyways, let me know what you guys think!**

** ____Redfaerie**


End file.
